


Have Fun?

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hospital, I don't think I did the prompt justice, M/M, Plan G, like this is short as hell, mega short, not sorry, really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going to the hospital for some embarrassing sex-related accident, and having to explain what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Fun?

Gavin held his head in his hands, face red in embarrassment. Here he was, sitting with Geoff in the emergency room at midnight because...because...because he's got a toy stuck in his arse. In his defense, it was Geoff's idea.

Explaining the situation to the woman at the front desk was certainly something he'd never wanted to experience in his life. 

He couldn't even get lost in his thoughts. Normally when there was something he didn't want to think about, he'd think of other things. You know, to drown out the bad thoughts. Gavin would've been just fine, if it wasn't for the dull /buzzing/ noise that seemed to be hotwired to his brain.

It probably also didn't help that Geoff got a kick out it. When Gavin had been panicking at home, Geoff was laughing his arse off! It wasn't until Gavin pulled on his pants that he sobered up to drive him up.

Now, sitting next to Gavin, he still had to hold back giggles occasionally.

This was the last time for a long long while, that he'll let Geoff convince him to try something, 'new.'


End file.
